The use of dipped-beam or passing headlights (also referred to in this Application as “passing headlights” or “passing lights”), to produce a beam for illuminating the road when negotiating a bend, enables the visibility of the driver of the vehicle to be improved when going round bends.
However, in the event of failure of such a passing light, or light adapted for illuminating on bends, in its deflected position, and in particular if it is deflected towards the left, the direction of travel of vehicles on the road being on the right, this headlight can be a major source of dazzling for drivers travelling in the opposite direction, on the left-hand lane.